pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem of Z
211px |caption = Legend says that when his eyes dawn upon the plants, it will be the end. But it's just a legend. Right? |stat 1 title = Class |stat 1 info = , |stat 1 title = Signature Superpower |stat 1 info = The Golem's Curse |stat 2 title = Superpowers |stat 2 info = Root Wall, Rock Wall, Heroic Health}} Golem of Z is a Zombie Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and is the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is The Golem's Curse, which gives all zombies +4 . Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' The Golem's Curse ***Root Wall - A plant gets +2 and can't be hurt this turn. ***Rock Wall - A zombie gets +5 ***Heroic Health - Heal your Hero for 6. Hero Description Legend says that when his eyes dawn upon the plants, it will be the end. But it's just a legend. Right? Hero Quests Frenzy |Name4 = Good Arm |Mission4 = Craft an Arm Wrestler |uncommon card = Arm Wrestler |Name5 = Rematch! |Mission5 = Have Arm Wrestler become 5 /5 |Name6 = Move It! |Mission6 = Move 5 plants and zombies. |Name7 = Dance the Night Away! |Mission7 = Play 2 Monster Mashes. |Name8 = Life Is Tough... |Mission8 = Craft a Tough Beets. |rare card = Tough Beets |Name9 = ...but Tough Beets Is Tougher! |Mission9 = Increase the health of Tough Beets to 5 with his ability. |Name10 = Golem of Z Rocks |Mission10 = Win 3 Multiplayer Games with Golem of Z.}} Strategies Golem of Z focuses on protecting himself by protecting his units. Camel Crossings raise the health of Nuts and Sports Zombies so they can stay in the game. Team Mascot and Zombie Coaches build an impenetrable barrier for the plants hero. Who's protecting who? Then, Coffee Zombie (and maybe Pecanolith) will ensure your victory! With Increasing the health of your zombies is the main focus with Golem of Z. That, and Sports zombies being protected by Nuts. Nuts will not only protect you, but your vital zombies(and plants). Golem of Z is also good at healing, such as Medic and Poppin' Poppies. Coffee Zombie and Going Viral can add Frenzy and increase the stats of all of your fighters for more oomph! Pecanolith can make good use of the high health and Frenzy, and Intergalactic Warlord can give your cards an extra boost, such as weak Nuts and weak zombies. Against Although Golem of Z might sound like a formidable foe, he is easier to beat than it seems. Easy removal, like Weed Spray and Chomper, can easily take care of his nuts. Zombies with Deadly and Strikethrough cards are one way to deal with the high health zombies. Laser Base Alpha, fortunately, can do both, as getting a hit on the hero and destroying anything in the way. Bouncing can delay the process and reset the stats of anything that gets out of hand. Just always be prepared to bring hard removal and weak removal. Strategy Decks These are the Official Decks for Golem of Z. Click here for Community Made Decks. Frenzy from Going Viral plow past the enemy! |Card1 = Arm Wrestler |Quantity1 = 2 |Card2 = Camel Crossing |Quantity2 = 4 |Card3 = Grape Responsibility |Quantity3 = 3 |Card4 = Planetary Gladiator |Quantity4 = 3 |Card5 = Trench |Quantity5 = 2 |Card6 = Spikeweed Sector |Quantity6 = 2 |Card7 = Sumo Wrestler |Quantity7 = 3 |Card8 = Going Viral |Quantity8 = 2 |Card9 = Team Mascot |Quantity9 = 3 |Card10 = Water Chestnut |Quantity10 = 3 |Card11 = Water Imp |Quantity11 = 3 |Card12 = Pecanolith |Quantity12 = 4 |Card13 = Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 |Quantity13 = 3 |Card14 = Wall-Nut Bowling |Quantity14 = 3}} Gallery Golem of Z Old.png|Golem of Z's old Hero icon Trivia *The Golem of Z is one of the two heroes with 4 arms. The other is The Red Flair. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes